Beyond the Depths of Power
by Calypphire
Summary: Sequel to Beyond the Depths of Truth. Years have gone by, changes have happened and are still happening to the families, as the time continues on. The Turtles home is attacked by weird robots and it turns into being the domino affect of much much more for them and the wizards they are close to. Does contain Slash and mentions of MPreg. SS/RL. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Naturally we all know that I have no ownership whatsoever of Harry Potter and his fellow wizarding mates, or of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Original characters are mine._

_**Warning: This story contains violence, language and adult/sex themes, including slash and mentions of mpreg. Extra warnings will be placed on chapters where needed.**_

_This is the sequel to Beyond the Depths of Truth._

* * *

Chapter One

Home Invasion

Training was in full swing within the dojo in the Lair, home of Splinter and his family. All nine of his students, six of them his own children, were shows heaps of promise within their own right. But it didn't stop from needing improvement.

The task they were given was to try and extinguish a candle without being seen or heard; all part of being one with the shadows. Splinter was very well aware of the different age range of his students, but he didn't see that a reason for them to not try and have a go. The youngest of his students as five years old, the second youngest just turned six a few days before, and he knew they were just as capable as their older siblings aged ten and fifteen years of age.

"Sloppy footwork, Michelangelo," he comments, voice between stern and kind reminder to work on this flaw. Splinter was always stern within his dojo, but never unfair, he knew where the improvements were perhaps needed, he also knew his students well enough to know they will work on these.

"Nice try, Kimika," Splinter softly chuckles, seeing his young daughter for a split second and placing the candle out of her reach. She was determined, his youngest of children, who had the same brown fur as he did, (though he was starting to show evidence of grey), except for her hands and feet, which were white, and sporting silky black hair that was in a tight braid, but couldn't quite get the flame out. Even with her brilliant eyesight against the completely darkened room, from being mostly mutant rat, with only a small part of her being human from her half rat, half human mother, she still had ways to go.

Everyone did their best, but it was Leonardo who was the successor in the exercise.

Splinter turns the lever for the light to be put back on, lighting everything up, giving everyone the ability to see just a little better.

"You all did well in this evening's session," he says.

"But, Leo was the one who got the flame out," said five year old Christian, a little confused.

He was evenly slender and solid for a boy his age, short dark blond hair that was starting to show signs that it was turning into the shade of light brown, straight nose and ebony coloured eyes, with amber tinging.

"One's achievements and improvements are not always marked on whether they are able to complete the task, sometimes it is the willingness to learn during the process of gaining toward that goal. Many of you did heed the advices I've given during the exercise, and that is always a good thing to take into account," said Splinter.

This was enough to have Christian smile.

"It also helped you and your sisters learn how to adapt to not always using your powers, too," the Sensei points out.

"Why couldn't we use them?" Christian then asks.

"Because not every situation is going to require such use, so it helps to determine whether it is truly needed. Sometimes it is best to use our abilities when it is one hundred percent necessary; otherwise, all you'd be doing is rely on those powers for everything. Am I correct, Sensei?" Athena speaks.

"Precisely," Splinter nods.

"And you know how Dad and Daddy want to make sure that we don't abuse our powers, either," Freya reminds her little brother."

"Not so much abuse, more like to make sure you don't go overboard, which you have a tendency to do at times, Angelfish," says a voice.

Remus Lupin had been watching from the doorway, via his natural ability to see better in the dark, until the Lair lights came back on.

Freya puts on this 'who me?' expression with a grin, causing her father to shake his head and try not to laugh.

Freya and Athena were almost entirely identical, from their straight noses that had the tiniest hook within the bridges, but suiting them perfectly, to their slender figures. They both sported darkish blond hair, but over time, their hair tones changed, Freya's became much darker, while Athena's was blonder. Plus their eyes were different as well, while they both had Remus's blue eyes, Athena's sported violet and amber flecks, while Freya's had flecks of their other father's ebony peering through against the blue. Identical from being formed from the same egg, but developed different, to which is still a mystery as to why it occurred this way.

They learned more of how and why they came to be as they grew older, slowly starting to explain the same to Christian, who had started asking about mothers and fathers and the like, different to how Freya and Athena asked about the same subject, but still the same curious wanting to know. The girls knew that there was perhaps still more to learn, but they knew enough for now, and that at the end of the day, it didn't seem to matter, they knew they were safe and loved and had friends, or rather _family_, who understood and welcomed them regardless.

Before anymore words could be spoken, as strange whirring like noise was heard.

"What was that?" Raphael turns to see if he could find the source from his standpoint.

Then the place began to shake.

"Whoa! Earthquake!" cries Michelangelo.

"Earthquake? In New York? Possible, but not likely," said Donatello.

"Papa!" Kimika runs to Splinter, afraid, his arms immediately going around her, drawing her close.

"Especially with that weird sound," Apollo adds.

Apollo was Splinter's stepson, also a mutant rat, with black and white fur that had the appearance of him wearing a tuxedo; the only thing missing was a bowtie or even a necktie. He had a crop of dark hair on his head too, like Kimika, again a sign of who their mother was.

Everyone was alert.

Then, the side of a wall started to crack and it burst right out creating a big gap in the wall, appearing from the hole it made was this bizarre raptor bird looking mechanical robot with razor sharp teeth and its feet, shaped like a birds, were clawed with metal talons for gripping.

It didn't come alone; more came, with their chomping and eating of whatever their razor metal mouths could get their jaws on.

Immediately the group started to try and fight them off and out.

"They're eating our home!" Raphael growls, smashing a couple with his sai.

"Where in Merlin's name did they come from?" Freya calls out, she tried to use her power of fire, but all it did was make the things look like they were simply glowing hot, unscathed. "Oh what? They should have melted!"

Athena drives a sword through one of them. "They might be magic resistant?" she suggests, tossing a bo-staff to her sister, who caught it and swung it right into another couple, shattering them to smithereens.

But when they saw their father, Remus, he was using his wand and the machines were being put out of commission, as well as being able to use his own ability to use fire...

"Okay, I am going to have to get him to teach me that!" says Freya, but not losing concentration of what needed to be done.

Remus had Christian behind him, just like Splinter and Apollo were taking turns in shielding Kimika, the Turtles were handling quite fine on their own, but a few times someone would spot one of these bizarre things where another couldn't and manages to beat it off before it did any damage to that person or mutant.

The place was shaking and walls were crumbling;

"Look out!" someone called out, and everyone scrambled, (helping anyone who needed to be), to get out of the way off the bricks, dirt and whatever else that was coming down, that would have crushed anyone, or anything that got in the way.

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo calls in near panic when he sees the great big floor to ceiling blockage of rubble, dirt, bricks, concrete and anything else that made it. "Apollo?"

Raphael stomped on one of the machines that was trying to get back up, clearly ticked off.

"What the shell were those things?" Michelangelo questions, bending down to get a better look, but not too close.

"Whatever they are, they're toast!" Raphael grunts.

"Guys, we need to find and see if we can help the others!" Leonardo's voice had urgency within it.

"I can sense Dad and Christian, they're safe," said Athena, honing in as best as she could. "Hopefully Splinter, Apollo and Kimi are with them."

"Donny! Can you...?" Leonardo goes to say, but Donatello was already a step ahead when he pulled out a little device that looked a little like a mobile phone.

"What are you doing?" Freya asks, seeing it.

"Shell-cell, I'm using it to see if I can get a hold of Master Splinter," Donatello answers, as he pressed a couple of dials, including putting it on loudspeaker.

On the other side of the divide the sound of a beeping sound came from within Splinter's robes.

"What is that?" Christian says.

Splinter takes the shell-cell he remembers his son giving him a while ago, at the time he didn't think it would be ever needed, but funny how things change. He opens it.

"How do you turn this thing on?"

"I have no idea," said Remus, just as unsure. "I haven't seen it before."

Splinter started pressing buttons. "Hello? Hello? Stupid device!"

"Sensei, you don't need to press any buttons, you answered it by just opening it," Donatello's voice came through. "Is Apollo with you, I remember showing him how it works."

Splinter looks at his stepson, who was a little too amused by his stepfather's trying to figure out how to work the darn thing, that his voice escaped him in that moment.

"He is right here, seeming to be enjoying the scene of me answering a new piece of communication equipment without knowing what I was doing," Splinter replies, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I did the same to Severus when he was trying to figure the thing out," Apollo says.

"He would have given you some sort of payback for that," said Remus, not bothered that his partner knew of the shell-cells before he did.

Apollo grins. "Yeah, by getting me to show him how to use the thing properly... and tortured me with Billy Ray Cyrus right on afterwards..."

"He would have tortured himself with that!"

"Daddy would have been wearing earplugs or whatever to block it out, Dad!" Athena's voice comes through, with the unmistakable giggling in the background from Freya.

"The point is, is everyone safe?" Leonardo speaks, pressing on with the matter at hand.

"We're all accounted for over here, what about you?" Splinter replies.

"All here, too," said Donatello. "Unfortunately, whatever those things were, they really ate through the support beams of this place and if we try anything to move this wall, it could make things much worse and have the entire ceiling come down on us."

"We would have to leave here, regardless, whatever those machines were, they were able to somehow get through the shields that have been placed around the area," said Remus.

Splinter nods, knowing the severity of the situation. The shields that Remus and Severus had placed around the Lair had never been breached since they moved into it many years ago, but, due to the uncertainty of how these razor mouthed raptor like machines got through, the shields have been compromised and it was agreed that if in the situation where it happened, the chance of moving wasn't too far away, if it was the only way to keep the family safe.

This pretty much qualifies the situation to move.

"Meet us at the old drainage junction at South Point," Splinter instructed.

Ever the resourceful Donatello whips out a map and opens it up.

"If we take the south conduit, it will intersect with the old drainage junction," he says, showing his brothers and the twins.

"We'll meet you there," said Leonardo, before hanging up.

"Lucky there is more than one way out of here," Athena comments.

###

The group of six made their way through the tunnels, it was very clear that those raptor robot things had been through the area, with the holes and bite marks that resembled the area. Other than the damage, the path was pretty straight forward; that was until they reached a just as huge barrier, made of the very same material as that of the wall that caused the divide between them and the other half of their families.

There was no way go get around it, and they definitely couldn't go back, even when asking Freya and Athena, they wouldn't risk moving such instability, so they had no choice but to go up. Whilst the girls hadn't a problem with blending in, as they were human... well... sort of... the Turtles were a different story.

Luckily it was night, but even then, the plan to just go to the nearest manhole didn't go as planned.

Just before Raphael could get to it, an armoured looking vehicle came along and parked over it, he had to hide when people came out of it and when he got closer to see that one of the tyres was right on top of it, he was frustrated to the point of kicking it, where he hurt his foot, and the rest of the group groaned.

"I don't think they heard you over in New Jersey, Raph!" Michelangelo says.

"Oh shut up and give me a hand!" Raphael grunts.

Freya and Donatello had to stop Michelangelo from clapping.

But when they heard voices of the people who had driven the vehicle coming back, everyone had to hide... Raphael hid right inside the back of the truck, because the backdoors were left wide open...

"Poor choice Raphael," says Michelangelo, as everyone face palmed.

The owners came back, laughing and congratulating themselves.

"Did you see the way he squirmed when we took his cash?"

"Cheap man! Cheap to be taken by us ravenous wolves!"

"Easy, Freya!" Leonardo quickly places a hand on Freya's shoulder to stop her from acting on her impulse on the 'insult to wolves' coming from crooks. "You, too, Athena." Who, while not as impulsive as her twin, wasn't too fond toward such misuse on the term, either.

Once the owners had gotten into their truck, they started the engine and drove off. The Turtles and twins making sure they weren't seen.

"This is just great!" Leonardo mutters. "So much for sticking to the plan!"

"Oh, yeah, because going off that said plan is heaps more fun, Leo," says Freya.

"We have to get him outta there!"

"Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg!" Donatello exclaims, hurrying to the closest ladder of a fire escape to jump and climb.

"We didn't hatch from eggs Don!" Athena calls, as she went to catch up.

"No, but you still technically came from eggs, just different!" Donatello replies back.

"Just shut up and get a move on, before I beat you to the top!" Freya says, using her power of air to help boost her way to the top of the building the group were clambering up.

All five did get up and started running and jumping buildings to keep up with the armoured vehicle that their sixth member was trapped in.

"You do know your Dad is going to be pissed at us if he knew you were doing this right?" Michelangelo calls to the twins.

"What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him!" Freya says.

"Yeah... until he does find out and has a cow!" Athena reminds her.

Freya grins mischievously; "Then we just won't tell him, will we!" She says before taking a great mighty leap from the edge of building and landing squarely on the rooftop she was aiming for, Athena was quick to follow, Freya helping her with her stronger manipulation of the wind around them.

"Unless the next headline reads, '_Young Triple Threat Sensations of the popular TV show, '_Double the Wishes_' and the band '_Elements_' found dead on pavement!'_" Leonardo points out.

"Brutal!" Athena and Michelangelo call at this.

"You're out leader, Leo...we followed you!" Freya reminds him.

"Actually, you followed Donny, who started it!"

"But, you're still the leader who followed!"

"Severus will definitely kill us then!"

###

Meanwhile, Splinter, Remus, Apollo, Kimika and Christian were the ones to have reached the old drainage junction that they agreed to meet up with the others.

But no sooner at they arrived and start wondering where their children and siblings were, did they meet up with trouble of their own. The raptor robots appeared again and shielding the younger ones, Remus, Splinter and Apollo fought them off, thankfully there were only a small handful, dispersing them seemed much easier than the first time, but, due to the craters they created from where the robots came up from, the area had weakened and with their added weight, the place flooring collapsed under them, sliding down and landing, thankfully, upon slightly soft ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Splinter asks, getting up and helping Kimika to her feet.

"I don't like those things!" Christian declares. "Too scary!"

Remus puts a reassuring arm around the back of his shoulders.

"Where are we?" says Apollo. "I don't remember this part of the sewers."

"Perhaps another underground sector, before the next level was placed on top. There are many within this place," said Splinter. "This is why I tend to always caution you all when it comes to exploring or going about outside of the Lair."

"Looks like there is an opening up ahead," said Remus, pointing to an odd hexagon shaped tunnel opening.

Carefully they approached and what they found was enough to cause their jaws to drop.

###

Back with the Turtles and the twins, they were still in pursuit of the armoured van, until it finally made a stop in a small lot located within three buildings, or probably two, as one looked like it was conjoined to look like an L shape with a cover it.

The men all got out and started to enter in through the door of the L shaped building. One with a blue mullet and long coat turned to a larger man with a tubby belly.

"Hey, Two-tonne, you stay here and watch the truck, we don't want anyone to steal our stolen money!" he says, with a snigger of pride.

Two-tonne just nods and starts patrolling as ordered, while the rest went inside.

Once they were inside, the tubby guard was alone. All was fine, until he heard something. He went to inspect it and saw nothing.

A tap on the shoulder gets his attention and he sees an outline of a figure.

"Hey! This is a no parking zone," the figure says. "Here's your ticket," showing a random pieces of scrap paper, "and here's your fine!" Planting an accurate roundhouse kick right into the man's chest, sending him backwards and smacking his head against the back bumper of the truck, sending him out cold.

"Nice work, Mikey!" says Leonardo, who had jumped down to join.

"Meh, it's a ninja thing!" Michelangelo replies as casual as ever.

Donatello goes to try and work on the coded lock, with Athena's help.

Michelangelo was not helping by provoking Raphael.

"You do know he is going to kick your arse when he gets out of there, right?" Freya comments to the orange wearing turtle.

"Probably," said Michelangelo, not seeming too worried.

"Just checking," said Freya.

"We're trying to work here," said Donatello.

The lock took what felt like a good while, even when Athena was using small essence of her magic to help speed things up, it was still touchy delicate.

Finally, it was broken open and the doors swung open. Raphael charged right on out and crash tackles Michelangelo to the ground for being teased all the while he was stuck in there.

"What a hothead!" Leonardo mutters to Donatello and Athena.

"Told you he was going to kick your butt!" Freya claims, as Michelangelo was being wrestled with.

"Uh! Guys!" Donatello calls out, getting everyone's attention.

"We don't have time for this!" says Leonardo.

"And why not?" Raphael calls, who now had Michelangelo pinned to a wall.

"Because we're not alone!"

The crooks who owned the van and stole the money had appeared.

"Look at the freaks!"

"What's with the dweeby costumes?"

"This ain't Halloween!"

"And shouldn't you little girls be home with your mommies kissing you goodnight?"

"Wait! Those two are from that stupid show my sister likes!"

"You're going down freaks! No one messes with the Purple Dragons!"

"Purple Dragons?" Athena repeats, making a face.

"Seriously, chaps, if you're going to go calling yourself after a wicked awesome creature, at least call yourselves the Ridgebacks or the Fireballs, none of which are purple!" Freya couldn't help saying.

Fighting ensued; it didn't last long at all. The Purple Dragons as they called themselves weren't a match toward the six, adding insult was perhaps that they were beaten not just by four human sized Turtles, but two ten year old girls!

They ran for it.

Unfortunately... it wasn't over, just before they could really get into the high fives and threes, they were seeing themselves surrounded by many in balaclava and ninja suits. No warning was given, they just started to pounce, causing the six to defend themselves and fast. But, even with use of magic from Freya and Athena, they just kept coming.

"We have to get out of here!" Leonardo calls.

"On it!" Donatello replies, charging for the truck the Purple Dragon left behind and started to do what was needed to hotwire it to go.

Everyone kept the goons away from Donatello to allow him to do his thing.

"Got it!" the purple wearing turtle calls. "This bus is now leaving for anywhere but here!"

The others hurried and jumped aboard, once all in, Donatello stepped on the gas and drove off.

"Nice driving, Don! For a Turtle without a licence," Michelangelo comments with sarcasm, as Donatello was swerving about, causing him and the others to try and hold on and not slip and slide about the place.

"Hey! Do you want pretty? Or do you want affective?"

"At least we're not playing Freya behind the wheel!" Leonardo says.

"Are you saying I'd crash into a wall?" Freya crosses her arms amused by this.

"Freya, you'd probably miss the wall and drive straight off the bridge!" Athena says, laughing. "And it wouldn't be Daddy who would kill us then, Dad would kick our hides, too!"

"Why would they kick yours? You're the good one!"

"I'd be right in the seat next to you, trying to make sure you didn't get into the wall... and gets us off the bridge!"

"Trying to figure how you would get from a wall to the bridge in the first place," says Raphael, cocking a brow at this.

"We're at the wharf!"

"I'm not going to even entertain that thought," said Leonardo, shaking his head.

"Know one thing? This has been one mondo bizarro day," says Michelangelo, now that they weren't swaying all over the place, Donatello seeming to slowly get the hang of driving the large vehicle. "First those metal robot things from underground, and what is with all those ninjas?"

"Talk about not right," says Raphael, picking up one of three large duffle bags and opening it. "Check this out."

Within it was a whole stack of cash.

"Geez! That looks like the amount you earn each month!" Michelangelo says to Athena and Freya.

"Probably, but that money is earned and saved accordingly, this was stolen and we need to turn it in," says Athena.

They pull up alongside a parked police car that had two officers in it and toss the two bags out and onto the bonnet.

"Take care of this money, will ya guys?" Leonardo calls out, before the Donatello puts his foot on the accelerator and drives off.

The younger of the cops was stunned, but the older one seemed to not be as phased, muttering 'rookies' under his breath at his partner's surprise.

Donatello was able to find a decent opening where he was able to drive the armoured van through that led them to the path they needed for the sewers, toward the old drainage junction they needed to be at.

Waiting for them were the rest of their family, Splinter, Remus, Apollo, Christian and Kimika.

"Do I need to even ask?" Remus comments seeing the truck they emerged from.

"Well... we didn't drive it, if that is what you're worried about!" says Freya.

Remus shakes his head and pulls his girls into a hug.

"We're glad to see you, Sensei!" say the Turtles in unison.

"So much as happened today," said Leonardo.

"By the observation, we're not the only ones who had run-ins with drama," says Athena, looking at the scrapped up raptor robots.

"All will be spoken of later, first we wish to take you all home," said Splinter.

"Home?" says Raphael confused.

"You'll see," said Remus.

The six followed the other five down the robot made hole and slide, and led to a very large open area that was stacked with plenty of rooms and space to fit everyone, going in two levels.

"Whoa!" says many in impressed surprise.

"This is beyond awesome!" said Michelangelo.

"I could really tune this space up!" says Donatello, his mind going through so many possibilities of how to improve the place with wiring and so forth.

"I have already sent word for Severus to join us at his first available option, as he'll be helping me set up the guard spells and such," said Remus.

Michelangelo goes up to the next level where multiple of doorways to rooms of varying sizes were just an oyster of choice.

"This room! Mine!" he calls pointing to one of them, pointing to one of the larger ones. Then to another. "Also mine!"

"Does this mean we all get our own little space?" asks Raphael, also seeing the rooms with a better view.

"I already have my room picked!" Kimika grins.

Splinter chuckles and rubs the top of her head, messing her hair a little.

"So what do you think?" he asks the Turtles.

"This is just perfect, Master," said Leonardo.

"Agreed," said Donatello, who was going around and analysing what could and should be done.

"Good, because it's time to clean up for a change," said Splinter, prompting groans from the Turtle boys and Apollo.

###

Elsewhere in the city, a tea was being poured into a small cup and the sleek, elegant Japanese man kneeling on the dais, picks up the cup and sips the refreshing hot beverage.

As he places the cup upon the table in front of him, a man with a blue mullet was begging below the high-rise dais.

"Sir... I... I... my me... we lost the armoured car with the money... but we were attacked, but some karate frog creatures or something... and with them two kids... and they used some sort of magic... please... it wasn't my fault..."

The Japanese man holds up a hand; "Enough!" his voice gruff and near silent, but enough to send shivers.

"Please... I won't fail you again!"

The Japanese man looks down upon the other with blue hair with narrowed eyes.

"I know..."

* * *

_End of chapter one with much tweaking, obviously._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Naturally we all know that I have no ownership whatsoever of Harry Potter and his fellow wizarding mates, or of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Original characters are mine._

_Thank you Trickster32 for your review, lol._

* * *

Chapter Two

Some form of answers...

Remus's face beamed at the sight of Severus appearing in the alley he had been waiting.

"Glad to see for myself that you are safe," says Severus, with an equally beaming expression, once close enough.

"No doubt that you were just itching to get away from Hogwarts as soon as you got the notice," Remus replies.

"More than itching," said Severus, as he and Remus embraced firmly. "I hate being too far and too long away."

"I know, Mon Cheri Sev, but we both know why it has to be this way."

They pull away, but not completely.

"Where are our children?" Severus notices that it was just them in the alleyway.

"Back at the new Lair, helping in organising what goes where and who gets which room," Remus answers. "The possibility of not having to share a room is getting into the boys' heads at the moment."

"Let me guess, Michelangelo is trying to go for the biggest room?" says Severus.

They started making their way toward the direction they needed to go, of course Remus leading the way as he knew where the place was.

Remus laughed. "He tried, but Splinter overruled him in staying that it is going to us whenever we're staying there, Donatello was trying to work out where the plumbing is meant to go for the en-suite for that room, and all the other bathrooms and the kitchen."

"So he's going to need my help to find the water pipes?"

"When you can, he's drawn up the mapping in great detail," said Remus.

"I wonder who helped him with the map," Severus speaks knowingly.

Remus just gave this little cheeky smile, he knew Severus knew of an old map that he and his old friends once had, so drawing maps was something of a skill Remus didn't lose. He didn't have much need to keep things from Severus anymore, visa-versa for Severus to Remus, with way too much that's happened in their lives, and their connections as mates for life – so they've discovered a few years ago – why hide? They trusted each other, whatever was in the past, even though the trauma was still seeping now and again, such things aren't worth it.

It didn't take too long to reach the entry of the Lair, where Severus could see the progress that had been made over the last couple of days in setting up the place to be of liveable standards. Still had a fair bit to go, but more due to what needed to be installed.

"Run by me again as to why there are so many televisions?" Athena asks, watching Michelangelo strategically placing television sets of different sizes to make one great big one.

"So in case we're stuck trying to find what to watch, we can watch both?" said Michelangelo. "We can have _the Fast and the Furious_ on one, while we have _the Walking Dead_ on the other!"

"Or I'll just watch one thing, on the one screen, in my room," Athena raises her brows, still not understanding why so many.

"And less power drainage," says Freya.

"Dad!" Christian cries with glee and runs over, to where Severus welcomes the hug from his youngest child, drawing him close.

This got the girls to peer over and hurry over, too, delighted to see their maternal father.

"Hey, Severus!" Michelangelo calls waving. "Check this out!"

"Do you really need that many screens?" Severus asks.

"Apparently Mikey doesn't know what he wants to watch," says Donatello, from his vantage point, hoisted up near a metal pipe he seemed to be welding. He had turned the flame off from the torch he was using and moves his protective goggles up.

"We need to make the Turtle cave to live up to its entertainment potential!" Michelangelo declares.

"And getting a pool table isn't entertaining?" Freya crosses her arms.

"The Turtle cave? That is so lame!" says Donatello.

"Then what would you call it?"

"How about the Sewer of Solitude?"

"That makes it sound like you're trying to convince tourists that the sewers are a great place to stay while visiting!" says Athena.

"Or something for dead goldfish," Freya laughs.

"Terrapin station?" Michelangelo suggests.

"School for Gifted Reptiles?"

"You're forgetting there are more than just reptiles here, Don!" Athena points out.

"Turtle cave sounds better! Bit like the Bat cave!" Christian pipes up.

"They've been at this for a while," Remus tells Severus, who was a little confused and amused.

Splinter is the one who stops it and says that they're calling the place 'home'.

"Now, what is keeping Leonardo, Apollo and Raphael?" the father rat asks.

"They went back to the old place to pick up the rest of our stuff," Donatello calls. "They used the sewer glider, so they should be back any moment now, if it is performing the way it should."

###

"So many years here and this is what is left," Leonardo says, sadly, picking up a few items and went over to place it into the glider, which resembled something of a jeep hybrid.

"Luckily some of the more important things have been spared," says Apollo, relieved and saddened when he picks up a beautifully decorated bejewelled sealed box, with an oval shaped photo engraved. He holds it tightly to him, trying not to tear up.

Leonardo placed a hand of comfort on his brother's shoulder.

"When I find out who sent those home wrecking robot roaches!" Raphael growls, punching an already crumbling support beam, causing it and some of the walls to crumble.

"Come on, Raph, we don't want to cause this place to cave in anymore than it already has," says Leonardo, helping Apollo to place the bejewelled box and significant objects that was surrounding it securely into the vehicle, done in a way that it was protected and unable to move.

The three all got in, or rather, Raphael and Apollo into the two seats, while Leonardo was on the surfboard, holding tightly.

Raphael started the engine and carefully started it off and it went smoothly, the wheels went up and tucked under itself, turning into a hovercraft of sorts.

"Remember, Donny said the accelerator hasn't been tested yet, so it needs to be taken nice and -"

Just as Raphael heard this from Leonardo, he decided to test this untested accelerator and they managed to speed up to the point where it felt like they were flying.

"It'd say this is a success, wouldn't you?" Raphael calls.

The three boys whooped and cheered all the way along.

###

"So this is the robot that caused the trouble," said Severus, coming up next to Donatello, with Splinter too.

"Even though that thing is inactive, it still makes me very wary," says Splinter, looking at the raptor machine with the same tone and expression as his words.

"This is state of the art robotics, Sensei, I just got to know what makes it tick," said Donatello.

The sound of the glider was heard echoing until it entered the Lair and pulled into the large open area.

"Hey, good news, Mikey! Your DVD collection survived!" Leonardo calls as he jumps out, and goes to pass it to his youngest brother.

"Awesome!" Michelangelo was very happy indeed, taking them. "Let's put on something that is little less on story and more heavy on gory!"

"How about not!" Remus suggests, as Michelangelo switches the televisions on via the remote.

"Small children in the room, Mikey!" Donatello reminds him.

"Fine, something more child friendly, but nothing singing!"

"Beauty and the Beast please!" Kimika calls.

The screens all turn on at once and the news turned straight on;

"In a press conference today at Stockman Enterprises, New Yorks new leading firm in technology and organic experimentation..."

This perked the ears of Severus and Remus.

"Stockman Enterprises? Isn't that...?" Splinter goes to, but his answer was already given by Severus's hands going into fits and sitting down in the chair near Donatello's desk, trying to keep calm.

"Founder and CEO, Baxter Stockman, was on hand to unveil his latest invention," the newsperson continued.

The screen cuts to a tall dark skinned man bearing a heavy set jaw and wearing glasses and white lab coat.

"A wise man once said, _'build a better mousetrap, and the world will be a better path to your door'_, well I say, let the path seeking began. For I, Doctor Baxter Stockman, have found a solution to this ever growing rat problem within the city!

"I give you the most advanced rodent catching and crushing machine!"

He pulls off a large sheet to reveal...

"The Stockman Enterprises Mouser!"

Oh how the many jaws dropped.

"Well, fuck!" said Freya, which earned her a little nudge from Remus, being right next to her, and her fathers' tolerance of her and her sister swearing at their age.

"I cannot believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would pass these things off as a good thing," said Donatello, holding the head of the one of the robots he collected to study and work them out.

"Anything that man does is never a good thing," Severus speaks with piercing hate toward the screen.

"Are you okay, Dad?" Christian takes hold of Severus's hand, sensing his father's not so great mood.

Severus just places his other hand on top. "I'll be okay, son."

Christian puts his head against Severus's upper arm, which he felt his father cradle close. Severus knew his children had some knowledge to a degree, to what their fathers had gone through, their maternal one still having trauma now and again from it, even if Christian didn't quite really know the details, he can just tell by sensory connection of moods.

Raphael rams one of his sai into one of the television screens.

"I say we go over the Stockman Enterprises right now and kick some serious shell!" he growls, as he turns to start heading out, spinning his sais in his hands before re-sheathing them in his belt.

"Absolutely not!" Splinter says, stepping into Raphael's path.

Baxter Stockman's voice on the television continues; "My lab assistant, Miss April O'Neil, will realise several rats into the simulation chamber."

On the screen appears a very young and rather pretty red headed woman, who was holding a large box, walking over to the very large maze.

Remus was keeping a very, very close eye on Severus from his position at Donatello's makeshift work area, where Donatello, Raphael, Splinter and Christian were. While it did bother Remus, himself, to see this, as it was something they both endured in ways, these simulation chambers, he knew who copped it the most... especially after the last time... three years ago...

April O'Neil tips the box and out comes many rats, going into the mazed out chamber.

By sheer instinct Leonardo being the closes to her, goes over to Kimika and pulls her to him and shields her from view of the screens, Severus doing exactly the same with Christian. For what happens next was just something of a horror movie in real life.

As the rats were placed into the chamber, the Mouser was released as well. It made its way through the maze and once it sensed a rat...

Apollo looked away, wanting to be physically sick, Michelangelo placing an arm around him. Leonardo and Severus making absolute Kimika and Christian were blocked from seeing, and hearing as much as possible.

"And the Mouser retrieval and return functions are all ingeniously controlled by a remote mother computer," he goes on to say, but the television was shut right off before he could even finish.

Speechless, the group of twelve found ways to try and get over what they had just witnessed. Leonardo, Apollo and Michelangelo offering to take Kimika and Christian to their rooms to get ready and settle down for the night; Donatello went to work on one of the bathrooms, instead of the raptor robot, just not wanting to look at it again for a little while, wanting to get the visual out of his head. The twins convince Raphael to help them with some of the items that had been bought from the old Lair to be put away, in hopes to keep him from leaving, even for a while. Splinter needed to meditate and get clarity; while Remus was already making a beeline to Severus and showed him to where their room, for when they were there, was located, knowing full well that he's going to need it.

"Leo," says Kimika.

"Yes, Kimi?"

"Why do people not like rats?"

Leonardo wasn't sure how to answer his little sister's question.

"Because rats have always had a bad reputation," Apollo speaks up.

"What is reputation?"

"Reputation is something like an opinion of someone. Um... like how Freya and Athena are seen as sweethearts to certain people because of their work, or how some people think spiders are known for being scary," Leonardo tries to simplify it.

"Spiders are scary!" Kimika comments.

"You join a lot who share that same view, which I guess is a way to say for spiders having a reputation for being scary. Do you understand?"

Kimika just nods. "I guess so. But we aren't bad! Papa is nice! I don't want anyone to hurt him... like they did to Mommy."

"We know, Kimika," said Apollo.

"None of us want that to happen to our Dad, or to either of you," said Leonardo, holding his sister's hand and looking at Apollo with clear genuine in his tone and face.

"I wish those things didn't come!" said Kimika.

"We wish they hadn't either, that is the truth of it," said Apollo. "But we're safe now."

Kimika still wasn't so sure.

"Would you like for us to read you a story and stay with you until you go do sleep?" Leonardo offers.

Kimika gave a small smile. "Yes, please."

"What story would you like?"

###

Severus had a heck of a lot of trouble staying asleep during the night, even with Remus helping him a couple of times to settle down, but by morning, he was still very much tired, with nerves slightly up.

Remus was still asleep, so deciding not to wake him up, Severus pushed back the covers and got out of bed and walks out of the room, which was on the upper level of the Lair. He had to admit, he was highly impressed by the layout.

He saw Leonardo was doing early morning training with Athena. Proud father moment when he sees his daughter able to counter Leonardo's sword with her own and push back with double force than what he had expected. Michelangelo, Freya, Christian and Kimika were at the many televisions watching morning cartoons, eating breakfast. Donatello was at his work station tinkering away at that horrid machine. Severus assumed Raphael was still in bed and Splinter just came out of his room.

"You need to learn to be a little faster, Leonardo," Splinter says to Leonardo. "Watch how you're dropping your shoulders, Athena."

Severus goes down to join.

"Morning Daddy," he hears Freya, when he reached the living area.

"Man, you look like you fell asleep on a bed a nails," Michelangelo comments.

"You could say that," Severus mutters, sitting down in the armchair.

"Bad night?" Freya simply asks, not needing any other details.

Severus simply nods, it was enough for her to know and to leave it for now. He then looks at his watch. "Don't you two have to be at the studio soon?" he asks.

"Not until nine thirty," said Athena, now finished training with Leonardo.

"Another episode of _Double the Wishes_?" asks Michelangelo.

"I thought Double the Wishes was over," said Leonardo.

"It is. New show, _Mirror Worlds_," Freya replies.

"Yes, and we better start getting ready if we want to get there in time to do make up before shooting the next lot of scenes," said Athena.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!"

"I'll take you," said Severus. "Give your other Dad a break."

"Can I come, too?" Christian pipes up.

Kimika looked a little down at this, knowing she can't join her best friend. Severus saw this.

"Maybe next time," he says to his young son, before pulling him aside to have a quieter word as to why it would be a good idea to stay and keep Kimika company instead. "She can't experience the same things as you and I, so perhaps, just for today, and being in a new place, she might simply need a friend a little more."

Christian really wanted to go to the studio, but agreed to stay.

"We can do something a little later, just you and me," Severus then suggests.

"Like to Central Park?"

Severus laughs a little; "We'll see."

###

That night, whilst everyone was in bed, Raphael tried to sneak on out of the Lair. He had been distracted during training and had been refused by Master Splinter to go Top Side to seek out Stockman. But his determination was too driven, so he went to bed 'early' and was just about of the exit when he was stopped by Leonardo.

"Out for a late night stroll, Raph?"

"Outta my way, Leo!"

"Master Splinter said to stay put!"

"I'll go fuckin' through ya if I have ter!"

"I'd like to see you try, Hothead!" Leonardo ignored the swearing.

"Be careful what you wish for, Splinter Junior!"

The two started to brawl and were both on the ground.

Just then a whirring like sound came up and ran straight on past them, they were both surprised to see the Mouser getting away.

"Hey guys! I got one working!" Donatello called, as he and Michelangelo came running.

"Come on! He's faster than he looks!" Michelangelo exclaims.

They hurry past Leonardo and Raphael, still on the ground.

Raphael looks at Leonardo; "So... you're just going to let that Mouser roam free?"

"Master Splinter is so going to kill us."

###

Lips press against the bare skin of his back, as arms laced around him. In return, he helped guide the hand of his partner downward, inside his pants, knowing what he was after.

"You're starting to get close," Remus whispers into Severus's ear, as his fingers gently moved to the back of his mate's scrotum, feeling how extra sensitive it was at his touch, compared to when Severus wasn't approaching or with the phase.

A sharp inhale was met as Severus felt Remus play with the area for a moment, before moving around to take hold of his length.

"I've made sure I took the potion, as Serket instructed, before you ask," Severus murmurs back.

Remus places a few kisses on Severus's shoulders and neck before speaking; "You don't have to tell me every time you start going into your phase, Mon Cheri, I know well enough why you don't want to have anymore and you know why I won't ever force you to change your mind on it." He stops fondling, pulling away. "I've seen what they did to you. I've seen what they did to them. Forcing me to place myself inside you to create more, once they realised that no-one else's sperm was working to get what they wanted... Not even his, when he showed up and..."

"Raped me again... and again..." Severus mutters with the memory coming back of that entire week of being chain down, just like last time, and instead of blindfolding him, they got him to see for himself, Remus being forced to watch as his mate was being violated by the man that was seen as a trustworthy citizen to the wizarding world. Most heartbreaking for Severus was the fact that he still had to see this person, almost every single day at his work... knowing that no-one would dare believe on what happened, except for the few members who knew the truth and kept the two apart as much as possible, the ones who helped get him and Remus out of that place.

Remus coaxes his husband to turn around and face him, cupping Severus's jaw and cheek with his hand, Severus rests his on the back of it. "I will never, ever force you to have our children like they did to us back there. _Never!_ You're far too important to me to make you do anything you don't want to. Especially after that. If there was a way to find the gene that causes you to grow a womb during your phases and take it out, or make it useless, without needing the potions, I'd be encouraging you to take that option if that is what you wish to do."

"I just wish it never happened."

"You and me both."

"Yet, we now have a face to the man who ordered the assaults," said Severus.

"One of them, I don't think he's working on his own," Remus says. "There is someone higher up the chain and he's just a face."

"Yet, it was Stockman Enterprises that held us captive."

"Not debating on that, but we know from what we've seen, whilst in there, and from being outside, there is more than what we've been privy to. Think about it."

Severus did think about it, and could understand where Remus was coming from, knowing in some way it made sense.

They then heard movement coming from outside of their room.

"I had told you not to leave the Lair!" Splinter was very stern.

Upon hearing this, the pair got out of bed, grabbed their dressing gowns and threw them on as they exited out of their bedroom.

"Sorry, Sensei, but at least it was for a good reason and we did help someone!" says Donatello.

"Put her on the couch," Splinter instructs. "What exactly happened to have you bring her here?"

The Turtles explained as much as they were able to.

"Isn't she the lady we saw on the TV?" Apollo asks.

"Has that sense of her stumbled on to something she wasn't meant to," said Leonardo.

"Well, until she comes to, we'll have to wait for her side of the story," said Splinter.

By now everyone, except for Christian and Kimika, were awake.

"What did you do?" Freya asks, seeing the unconscious redheaded woman on the couch, then looking at the Turtles.

"Thought we'd decorate the place a little more, a couple of throw pillows... a hot chick..." Michelangelo quips.

"By clubbing her out cold and dragging her here?"

"No, she passed out at the sight of us," said Raphael.

Freya wanted to say something, but refrained... well, not completely, whispering it to her twin who went into fits of giggles.

Severus simply turns back around at the sight of her and heads straight back to his and Remus's bedroom, he just couldn't deal right now.

* * *

_The plot thickens..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Meet April

Screaming was the first thing to be heard when the April woke up, seeing the large Turtles and rats... she pretty much passed out again at the sight of Splinter.

"You know... she just clichéd females by doing that!" Athena says from her spot.

It had been only an hour when the Turtles had bought April in, so there wasn't much to do but wait, but not they have to wait again for the woman to wake up.

"Not everyone can cope with such confrontation of their beliefs straight away. Some never do," Remus tells her fairly, handing her a mug of his famous hot chocolate, before sitting beside her.

"How's Daddy at the moment?" Athena peers over at Severus, who was occupied by Christian and Kimika at the moment, helping them learn how to read and write. (One plus on being a teacher in Severus's mind was that he guessed he'd use it for a positive spin).

"Throwing himself into any distraction he can find, the usual," said Remus.

The family unit could sense the other's emotional waves, but still helped to see where the actual person was at.

"I've noticed he's been more apprehensive of late, not just of what's happened with the whole Mousers and this Stockman guy, I mean."

"Because he's worried about you and your sister, as am I," says Remus. "You turn eleven this year. The very age every student who is set to attend Hogwarts receives their letter. We've explained some of the reasons why we are hesitant to send you, but not exactly all the reasons why."

"We know that it's so we don't become exposed, even with our popularity with our shows and singing, and because of who you and Daddy are, telling us that our births are rare or something," Athena answers.

"That is what we have told you, yes," said Remus, nodding. "But there is a heck of a lot more to it than that."

This confused Athena a little. "How so?"

Remus debated a little on whether to answer or not.

"Do you remember a few years ago, how you didn't see Daddy and I for a good long while?"

Athena slowly nods. "Yes."

Finally, Remus decided to speak; "Someone we knew, who we thought was a decent person and able to be trusted, came to see us in that place, however it wasn't to help us... he hurt and betrayed us in so many ways that our wanting to protect you and your siblings from him and those who are allied with him has really tripled. Because this is the year you're meant to be set to attend our old school, and the demands to have you there from those who want to see you with their own eyes, the same ones we have been ensuring you are hidden from, besides the other side of a camera or photo, because those don't count, it's going to cause a little bit of added anxiety right now."

"But you said you and Daddy said that we had the choice of not going? At least not until we were thirteen, fourteen or fifteen?"

"We did."

"Then shouldn't that be taken into thought by whoever wants us there?"

"It should, doesn't mean people aren't going to try and overturn it."

"Is that allowed?"

Remus sighs. "We've been assured that it can't, but it doesn't stop rules from being bent and turned so it doesn't matter what we've done."

Athena takes hold of her father's hand, he squeezes it gently.

"Regardless, you know you have us to help and do our best to protect you," he assures, before pecking her forehead.

With a smile, Athena rests her head on his upper arm.

After thirty minutes, April finally came too and, after some convincing that she isn't dreaming, this was all real and that she wasn't in any danger, as well as much convincing that she wouldn't reveal anything to anyone, she was willing to talk, as well as listen in return.

April was told of how the Turtles and Splinter came to be, as well as adding on to how Apollo and Kimika came to become part of the family. It was a little difficult to mention the death of Morrigan, when asked by April how she died, no-one was willing to reveal.

"Let's just say she was trying to help out our friends and was killed in the process," Splinter replies, indicating to the Lupin-Snape family.

"So, how do you fit into all of this?"

"How much to do you know of Stockman Enterprises?" Remus asks, knowing Severus certainly wasn't going to want to ask, he was just staying back and observing.

"Well, I know it's a company that started about nine or ten years ago, taking over an old company that split ways or whatever happened. A lot of talk of employees going berserk or dying from their own hands," April had to think of her knowledge, the stuff she learned as soon as she got accepted for the job. "Experimental Welfare on Animals and Technology Global Research Institute... I think?"

"Before Stockman took his share, it was owned by a Dr Leroy Orson, or at least, he seemed to be the face, not exactly sure if he was the true owner of the facility, before the exchange of hands," Remus explained. "However, he was certainly the one who orchestrated on how things were to be run and who his experiments were to be placed upon. Taking many years to understand why. Even more as to how your boss found out and captured us, Severus twice. It was luck our children weren't taken, though it was nearly done when our daughters were kidnapped when they were still only two months old, that is how we came to know and befriend Splinter and his Turtles, and reunite with Morrigan and Apollo once more a little later."

"You say your daughters... I don't...? Who was their mother?"

Awkward for a moment, before Severus, figuring to just get it over and done with; "Me."

Understandably this confused April.

Remus, leaving out certain not necessary details, explained further. Freya, Athena and Christian knew of how they were born so this was nothing new to them, or to Splinter and his family, for that matter.

"But... from your interviews you say something completely different," April couldn't help saying to Freya and Athena.

"Yeah... because a bunch of Muggles are going to make total sense of two males reproducing children," Freya says, frowning and shaking her head.

"Muggles?"

"Wizard term for non magic people," said Remus. "I believe the American ones call you No-Maj."

"Hey guys! Check this!" Michelangelo calls, who was in front of the biggest of the televisions, hands on hips, shaking his head.

Everyone turns to see that the news was on and was reporting on a robbery that happened at a highly secured bank overnight. Showing the results of the break-in, and the way the hole was created was very, very familiar.

"Wanna take a guess on what did this?" the orange wearing turtle says, it was a rhetorical question.

"This is what I must have overheard Doctor Stockman talking about, he's got the Mousers robbing banks," says April.

"Bit a downgrade from what he gets involved in," Severus couldn't help sounding a little snippy.

"What do you actually know about him?" asks Raphael. "Other than what you've learned from Remus and Severus?"

"He's a genius, and nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious on what he was doing, he turned the Mousers on to me," April replies.

"Sounds like the bloke who owns Stockman Enterprises, alright," Remus mutters to Severus.

"Mmm," said Severus.

"So it was him who had those things destroy our old home," said Apollo.

"Now he's upgraded them to banks," said Donatello.

"I say we shut down this particular branch of his permanently!" Raphael declares, spinning his sai with itching determination.

"Won't be easy, as the building is rigged with the latest, up-to-date security one can think of," April tells them.

"Bring on the challenge, Donatello is our own secret weapon and genius at getting around security tech!" Michelangelo boasts his purple wearing brother.

"Aw! Cut it out!" Donatello blushes just a little, but mostly proud of this acknowledgement.

"Plus you'll have Severus and I along," Remus voices.

"Why?"

"Because there is a high chance magic would be involved in this security you speak of, and well, who better to get help bypass it than with a pair of wizards?"

"Plus any chance on hurting anyone associated with Stockman Enterprises is a clear welcome," Severus adds. "And, no, you two are not coming!"

"Aw!" Freya protested.

"I'm going to agree on this one," said Remus.

"Fine!" says Freya, then walks off.

"She's becoming as bad as you, Raph!" Athena looks at the red wearing Turtle.

"Can we go now, please!" Raphael says instead, who was rearing to go.

###

Later, when it was more darker, April led the Turtles, Apollo, Severus and Remus to where the place would be located from the underground tunnels of the sewers. Just as they rounded a corner, April stops and quietly points out a digital security device mounted on the wall.

"Is this guy paranoid or what?" Michelangelo whispers.

"I wouldn't put that down as so much as paranoia, Mike," Remus says just as quietly, going over to help April and Donatello with in dismantling the device.

Taking out the alarm may have been tetchy, being that there was magic detected, but it was able to be rendered useless.

"Why use magic?" April was a little confused.

"Because he's connected to the Wizard World; plus while his White Coats had us captive a few years ago, we were forced to create means of security that is unlike ordinary Muggle tech. Most of the time Muggle technology and magic doesn't mix, but when done a certain way, it becomes a pretty powerful tool, where the two can co-exist without any trouble," Remus explains.

"Which makes it a little more difficult to put out, unless you know how," said Severus.

Understanding a little more now, April continues to lead the group to an air duct that was wide enough for them to crawl through. The air was on and blasting... until Severus used his abilities to cause it stop all together.

"It's not going to be comfortable, but it'll help," he says. "Are you okay, Moony?"

"Not really," said Remus, staring at the small opening. It wasn't that small, if anything it was big enough to fit people in it, but to him...

"Claustrophobic?" asks April, as she was helped up by Raphael and Leonardo, who climbed in first.

"You could say that."

"So you and I can panic together," Apollo jokes a little, who wasn't fond of tight spaces, either.

"Need a nerve calmer?" Severus offers, showing two tiny vials of potions.

"How far in do we need to go?"

"Not that far up," April replies.

Remus looks at Severus. "I think I'll be fine."

As April said, it wasn't that far to go and they managed to get into one of the hallways that April needed to head to.

"There's computer terminal in that lab," April points out. "Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get me through to Dr Stockman's main lab."

"Don't look now, but we've already got a blank spot right here," Raphael mutters thumbing at Michelangelo.

Michelangelo makes a face; "Hey!"

"So what does that make you, Raph? Full of yourself?" Apollo quips quietly back.

"You're lucky you're back there!" Raphael returns, before getting out of the duct and helping April out.

The door was naturally locked, lucky they only needed Raphael's ability to pick locks with his sai to unlock it and slip in on light feet. April was quick to the panels and getting into it.

"I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at 10-second intervals, so you'll have to keep moving," she says.

They didn't waste time, the Turtles and Apollo left once they knew they had to keep going, Remus and Severus stayed back with April.

Apollo and the Turtles reached where they had to go. It was very, very quiet.

"Guys, my Turtle senses are tingling," Michelangelo mutters.

Just then, a siren went off and a voice booms overhead; "Intruder alert! You come here to steal my secrets?"

Up in a glass windowed highset box with highly sophisticated computer tech and gadgets, stood none other than the very man they had seen on their television screen; Doctor Baxter Stockman.

"You'll leave here with nothing!" he pauses. "What are you?... I suppose I'll have to dissect you find out."

With a push of a button, many robot arms with phaser lasers on them came down and surrounded the five. Once they were in position, they started firing... but the five were too quick.

Teamwork! Best way to sum up how the Turtles and Apollo were able to disable to laser arms, and get up to the area where Stockman was.

"Your reign of terror is over!" Leonardo's austere tone speaks.

"You've been practicing that?" Michelangelo asks.

Leonardo grins. "You like?"

"What are you?"

The doors to the lift open and out came April... accompanied by two of the people Stockman had hoped to not ever meet in person.

"They're with me," April declares firmly.

"Severin? Roman?"

Just the sound of those names was enough for Severus to whip his wand and give off a warning... a thin slither of a cut appears on Stockman's cheek, trickling lightly with blood.

"Say that again," he sneers.

But Stockman was quick to press some sort of button on the panel.

"Hey!" Raphael grabs him by the collar of his coat and pulls him against one of the panels.

Stockman told them that he ordered the Mousers to be recalled and that they would be swarming the place any second. Right off April, Donatello and Remus started to try and override the order – as there was no doubt magic would have been used here, too.

Unfortunately, the whirring sounds became louder and louder and coming in by the trillions, (or it felt that way), entered the razor sharp mouths and bodies of the Mousers. Stockman used this to get away... though he just narrowly missed Severus's firing spell to try and stop him.

"We'll deal with him another time," Leonardo says.

The Mousers started to attack, because of the confined space they were in, Severus was careful when it came to using his wand work and air abilities, (water would be a really bad idea here), though Remus and Donatello took turns to fend off any that were coming close to them and April while they worked to shut them off.

Eventually they were shut down, but not entirely, April could only get them to stop by using an overload sequence, meaning they were set to blow... meaning they bolted right on out of there as fast as they could and in just a split second to spare.

###

"The authorities are completely perplexed by the destruction to the New York branch facility to Stockman Enterprises, and the sudden disappearance of Dr Baxter Stockman."

The group were watching the news, knowing what had happened, at least to the building, they didn't know what had become of the man who owned it.

"What will you do now, Miss O'Neil, as you are most definitely out of a job?" Splinter politely asks.

"Not exactly sure," April was honest with her answer. She really didn't know what she was to do.

"We'll help you get back on your feet," Donatello speaks.

"You guys have all been great, but I couldn't burden you with my situation," April replies. She was humbled by the offer, but didn't know how to accept it.

"If we believed it was to be a burden, it wouldn't have been offered in the first place," Severus points out.

"Yeah, you're one of us now, if you think you'll be okay with that," said Michelangelo.

"Or we can just wipe your memory and you'll forget we ever existed," said Freya with a grin.

"Ignore my ever brutal twin," Athena says, rolling her eyes, while their fathers put their faces into their palms.

Luckily April saw the funny side to this, and indeed accept that she was now part of one very strange group.

###

"So, as any fool can see, the whole thing was a minor setback. With your generous continued funding, I can be back to work by say... Monday morning?" Stockman was pacing back and forth in front of a sleek man of Japanese origin kneeling upon a dais, and at the foot of the stairs, his very large bulk of a man with blond ponytail and sporting tattoos of a purple dragon and red three pronged flame in a ring, plus visible scarring on his face.

"You failed me a few times over the past number of years. I let those slide, because I knew the high risk of the situation and was talked on out of punishing you severely for it. But since my loss of contact with the people I've been dealing with nearly three years ago, and no one here to stop me from carrying out what needs to be done, you will pay the price this time, Dr Stockman," the man on the dais spoke, standing up and pointing his now pronged hand toward the spectacled man.

The large bulk of a man goes over and grabs Dr Stockman and drags him off out of the room to goodness know where. Stockman was pleading and begging to be let go.

As they were leaving, a cyborg of a man, came in and bowed to his knees before his leader.

"The image you've requested, Master."

In comes in another cyborg of a man, wheeling in a Mouser head on a projector, which, via its robotic eye sensor, projected on to a screen, that came down from the ceiling, five shadowed outlined figures, he couldn't really make out what they were exactly, but he could see that they were not human.

"So, these are the ones responsible?"

In a fit of rage, he charged at the screen and ripped through it with his steel claw.

* * *

_Was a bit of a risk, thankfully one that pulled off, by letting April know just what the heck her old boss was really like, as if getting Mousers turned on her wasn't enough, when she tried to find out just how deep of a crook he is._

_Plus you now know that the connection between Shredder and certain Wizards are currently severed._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Time goes by

Over the course of the following months, one would think having some quiet time would be the go, especially after a stint like destroying a building... but nope. During the duration, Raphael meets someone name Casey Jones, a hockey mask wearing vigilante who is somewhere between having similar temper to Raphael and perhaps nuttier than Michelangelo. They find a hidden elevator that was walled up, until Michelangelo tried to hang a picture up and caused the bricks to fall and revealing the magnificent doors, that led right up to a garage style building on the surface.

"This has magic of the old written all over it," Remus comments when he got a better look.

"How do you know?" asks Leonardo.

"The writing for one, and just the feel," said Remus.

Ever since learning about the Magic of the Old, Remus and Severus had been on their little personal quest to find out more about, so they best understand what they've become and what their children were, too. Some of the designs on and in the elevator door were a snippet of what the two men had found in the books and scrolls and whatever else they could find.

Michelangelo got his wish of the Battle Shell. Everyone helped with configuring it, even Kimika and Christian were overjoyed when they got to join in by designing the hub caps that needed to be welded and moulded. So a nice mix match of flames and love hearts were put on, no one was going to upset little Kimika by not putting those love hearts on!

There was also the meeting of members of the Purple Dragon gang. Learning why Casey was so hell bent on going after them so much.

"Haven't you ever wanted to just make someone pay so much?" he does ask.

"Oh, there are some commonality on that," Severus mentions, not mentioning just how much he wanted to make certain persons pay and how.

Nano-bots, the city going dark, collecting a powerful sword that the some Ninjas were trying to steal from a museum and... well... why not throw in an initiation of the Purple Dragons of which Casey was trying to stop a teenage girl he knew from doing and getting into serious trouble.

None of this going unnoticed by any means.

While Freya and Athena weren't permitted to join the Turtles and Apollo on majority of these missions and their fathers only tagged where it was needed, otherwise stayed out of it, they were on someone's radar once more.

"What do you intend to do, Master?" Hun asks, as Saki studies the footages.

"Unfortunately, nothing at this present time," Saki wasn't pleased to say these words, but he knew patience was truly a virtue and some things need to wait. "Being that their daughters are part of a group of elite witches and wizards where their stardom ensures that if anything were to happen to them, the consequences would be dire. That is why I forbade you from ordering your Purple Dragons from going to their studios and causing an unwanted scene!"

Saki's eyes glowered at Hun, who was quick to bow and speak;

"My humblest apologies, Master, the men who disobeyed that direct order will be dealt with accordingly, I was waiting for your orders to carry out their punishment, it will not happen again, unless you give the word."

Appearing to be pleased by this, Saki speaks; "The order to attack the goddesses won't be for some time, and with the news are all over what your men have done, it meaning there is the police to attend with, not something I wanted for my company to have the headache of doing. I hope you hadn't made those men useless to speak, for we're going to need them to confess or whatever needs to be done to blow everything on them, and away from us."

"I'll do whatever you feel necessary, Master Shredder."

"Good."

Plus, just as it was predicted by Severus and Remus, Freya and Athena received their letters to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Remember, you don't have to go if you don't wish to," Severus tells them. "You will still get your first wands, as it's necessary for you both to have one."

"When will I get to have my first wand?" Christian asks.

"Not until you're eleven," Remus answers.

This disappointed Christian a little.

Of course, cannot forget about when Splinter, Apollo and the Turtles faced Shredder for the first time. (Kimika was taken to a more safer place with the Lupin-Snape family).

Adding that not too much long after that Apollo and the Turtles went to explore some strange happenings that was coming from further underground, by this time, Severus and Remus took their children back to their home in the UK, as it was agreed that they needed to just be the five of them for a while, while Splinter and his family were doing their own thing.

By the time the Turtles and Apollo got back from their adventure in discovering the old ancient city of Atlanta, Splinter and Kimika were waiting for them. The Foot were searching for them, thankfully, they were able to find shelter in April's apartment above her shop _'Second Time Around'_. They managed to send word via owl to notify the Lupin-Snape part of their family.

Unfortunately more trouble ensued. Leonardo, whilst on an exercise run, got swarmed by the Foot and met with the no-so-dead Shredder, that eventually caused April's home to be ambushed and everyone had to run for it, sheer luck Casey came by and helped.

It was snowing out in the North Hampshire, where Casey's old family farmhouse stood.

Things weren't so great for Severus over in Scotland, once again having to place his foot down on Dumbledore's persistence in getting him and Remus to relent on having the girls attend Hogwarts.

"But surely, having Harry Potter be united with the children of his late father's friend would be reason to sway you both?"

"Potter is doing just fine with that Weasley boy and Miss Granger," Severus presses. "My promise was to keep an eye on the boy for you, as you bloody well requested of me since the whole prophecy thing where you set me up to listen in on... you just weren't counting on your brother to catch me and toss me out."

"But you did do what I told you to, by informing your former Master."

"When you threatened my daughters' lives and force Remus to watch," Severus spat.

"I did nothing of the sort," Dumbledore was defiant.

Severus looked at the Headmaster with utter disgust. Just being in the same room as this man made him recoil, but he did his best to keep it under control.

"My daughters will not be attending Hogwarts until Remus and I decide to send them, or they believe they can handle this place. We will not force them into doing something they do not wish to do... especially where we believe they might be harmed in a certain manner."

"You enjoyed it, Severus," Dumbledore wasn't going to admit his guilt, he never has.

"Enjoyed what? The only thing enjoyable about you sticking your dick in me was the fact that you couldn't keep it up?" Severus shot without caring, pleased that it did make the old man flicker a little. "Extra pleased that you have dud shooters! Guess you're not as superior as you thought, Albus, trying to force me to bear you a god of your own blood. I will not have you try and do the same to my girls. I would go as far as encouraging them to find a matching mate when their first mating cycles start, just to make sure you won't dare touch them."

"And have grandchildren before you're forty years old, Severus?" Dumbledore thought the whole spiel was amusing.

"Rather them be bought on willingly, than forced, old man!" Severus sneered, the water within the glass on Dumbledore's desk was starting to ripple, and this made the Headmaster uneasy. He knew how powerful Remus and Severus really were now, that they were not ordinary wizards anymore, they were gods, like the ones of the ancient times, born again... all because of other people's greed and want to create a superior race once more and picked the wrong men to try it on, for the men turned on their captors and used their awakened suppressed passed along genes to do good, instead. "Now... you are going to listen to me. Freya and Athena are not going to Hogwarts until said otherwise, you are going to deal with that fact. I will keep an eye on Harry Potter, but not just for the reasons you have set for him, no... I will be keeping an eye on him to make sure you don't harm him, if you catch my drift..."

"I wouldn't..."

"Oh, please! You and I both know you have a thing for men several years younger than you! I've caught you enough times perving on some of the Prefects in their private bathroom, getting a little stiff... or as stiff as it can get... muttering how you'd like to go in there."

"Is that what Sirius Black said when he cornered you?"

Water splashed over Dumbledore's face and desk, soaking everything, it was then turned into a small, but intense little waterspout, or mini cyclone.

"How do you know about that?" Severus demanded, voice dangerous.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Severus knew then... he knew that all the time Sirius forced his way on to him, Dumbledore was there... watching... and not doing a thing to stop it...

He left the office in fury, but not before he caused the cyclone to make a massive mess of Dumbledore's possessions, saying how lucky the old man was that it wasn't his life!

###

"Dad!" Christian cries with excitement as Severus walks in through the backdoor, into the kitchen dining area, where Remus was sorting out dinner, and Christian was helping him.

"Hey," Severus returns the hug. "Where are Freya and Athena?"

"Upstairs, they should be down in a minute or two," said Remus, then he saw and really sensed his partner. "What's happened?"

Severus shakes his head, not wanting to talk in front of their young son.

"Later!" Remus said in a firm tone, Severus couldn't help be amused by it.

"Fine!"

Remus also filled him in on the updates about Splinter and his children, and their two friends, April and Casey.

"Leonardo is going to be okay physically, but his mental health needs to go through the motions. Apollo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey got into a run in with some nut case named Abigail Finn."

"The Monster Hunter?" Severus cocks an eyebrow.

"You've heard of her?"

"Through Donatello, she's a squib obsessed with exposing certain things Muggles aren't really meant to see."

"Yes, well, thanks to Apollo, Don, Mike and Casey, the 'Monster Hunter' won't be doing any exposing for a while. They sent us a hilarious screen footage of Casey covered in mud."

"I can see a bunch children poking fun at that for a while."

"Kimika sent over some work you had set her up with, and got to tell you, she's looking like she needs a bit more of a challenge."

"She was able to write the word library!" Christian announced. "I wish I could spell like that."

"Well, if you keep practicing, you'll get there," Remus tells him. "Not everyone is at the same level, and we don't all have the same strengths and weaknesses."

"We don't?"

Both of his fathers' shook their heads.

"But I would still like to learn how to spell library."

"Well, when we're doing your studies tomorrow, we can see if we can fit that in," Remus suggested.

"Okay."

"Now, can you go and call your sisters down, dinner is about to be served and they were meant to get down here."

Christian hurried off to run up the stairs to retrieve Freya and Athena.

"Mind telling me what happened, now that we have a moment without young ears?" Remus asks, setting the plates on the bench.

Severus hesitated. "Albus Dumbledore knew," he then said.

"Knew what exactly? There are a lot of things that bastard knows," Remus frowns.

"About Black... what he did... and he didn't do anything to stop it... he just watched."

Remus places a hand on his husband's clutched pair, holding it firmly. Whenever the subject of 'that person who was once a friend' crops up, Severus always tried to be delicate over it, but Remus never once faltered in supporting him. Just now was, once again, proof of that, the small gesture was enough to know that Severus still had Remus, no questions asked.

###

A number of times during the next couple of years, Athena and Freya did get caught up with the Foot Soldiers, just by being with the Turtles, (amongst other adventures including learning about the Utroms and venturing to another part of space where the Federation and Triceraton Republic resided, there were many quips about Star Trek, Star Wars and even Stargate upon that escapade). Plus being able to get front row seats with Master Splinter to watch the Turtles battle it out in the Battle Nexus... where Michelangelo won.

A few times their own fathers, as well. The girls were never harmed, and the Foot couldn't hold a candle to Remus and Severus, but the fact that they kept coming... it was unnerving.

"It just feels as though they're deliberate," Leonardo gives his view on it. "As soon as the girls are seen, even without us there!"

"To the point where they're given body guards whenever they leave the studios until they're with us," said Remus, nodding. "Those notices aren't getting through are they?" he then asks Severus.

Severus shakes his head. "From what I am aware, no," he said. "Those particular ones are still being intercepted and bought to me."

"Yet Saki knew of their existence," Splinter says. "I have a feeling, he's known for years, given he's backed Stockman Enterprises, for as long as he had. We've known for some time of the possibility that the girls would be under threat a heck of a lot more now than before. It is luck that they don't know about your son, yet."

"We've come to the conundrum of being damned if we don't send them to Hogwarts, or damned if we do," Remus shakes his head.

"This will be something I believe you will be needing to talk over with Freya and Athena," said Splinter.

"We heard our names? Are we in trouble?" Freya asks, as she and Athena entered the Lair via the lift, where Splinter, Leonardo, Remus and Severus were not that far away from.

"Did you do anything that would get you into trouble?" Severus counters.

"Not of late, Daddy!"

"Then I don't believe so."

"But we are going to need to discuss matters that are of importance," said Remus.

###

"But what about your careers?" Apollo asks, when it was just him, the Turtles and the twins.

"The cover story is we're simply needing to take a break from the limelight," Athena replies. "But we know that the Foot have come close to crossing the line, never mind what their orders were."

"Daddy and Dad were really stuck between a rock and a hard place and really had to get us to help figure it out. As much as they were hoping we'd wait until we were fifteen, meaning OWL year, but... yeah... we're going sooner than intended," Freya explains further, not too fond of the idea of being stuck in a classroom for most of the day.

The girls may have had schooling from their own fathers, but they weren't confined. This is going to be very, very different.

"But, who's going to check out the latest Silver Sentry comics with me?" Michelangelo sounded very down on this.

"Or make sure I am not stuck playing tea party and Barbie with Kimi?" says Apollo.

"We all get stuck playing tea party and Barbie with Kimi," Leonardo reminds him.

"We'll blame these two for that!" Raphael looked directly at the twins.

"What? Kimi has been eyeing them for yonks and we weren't playing with them, so... you could have easily said no and walked away, but no Raph, you decided to make sure gymnastics Barbie needed a day at the spa with the other Barbies... and one very lucky Ken when Kimi walked out of the room," Freya blurts out, sending everyone into deep fits of laughter, and one Raphael into a shade that might have him blend into his bandanna if he wasn't green.

"I thought I swore you to secrecy on that!" Raphael mutters.

"At least I made sure Ken grabbed the corvette and got the hell out of there!" Donatello declares.

"Ken went flying across the room... by accident... not that Kimi was convinced... went and told Splinter... got stuck making sure that freaking chunk of plastic had all his boo-boos covered and he was able to get out of the hospital," says Michelangelo.

"At least Raphael was smart enough to make sure she wasn't in the room when that poor Ken got mobbed by all those Barbies!" says Freya.

"Do I want to know what exactly those Barbies even did to Ken?" Leonardo dares to ask his brother in red.

"What happens in the Sunshine Dream Day Spa, stays at the Sunshine Dream Day Spa," was all Raphael said, putting an end to that conversation.

"And trust me, you don't want to know, Leo," Freya puts a hand up to convince him to not go further.

"I am going to miss this," Athena admits.

"One positive is that we'll have the holidays, and the occasional weekend when your Dad can spring you out when he does," said Donatello.

"Well. Dads, actually."

"Come again?" says Apollo.

"Daddy suggested for Dad to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, knowing that he would only get knocked back again. Pretty sure Dad nearly fell out of his chair when Daddy was willing to give it up to him."

"How will that work in keeping Chris hidden?"

"From what we know is that it is being taken care of," said Freya.

"When do you leave to go back to the UK?" asks Donatello.

"In a few days," Athena answers. "Just to so we have time to organise everything."

"Guess we'll be making the most of our time together until then," said Leonardo.

"I vote for a late night skate night!" Michelangelo puts his hand up.

"Can't forget a movie or a TV show marathon," speaks Raphael.

"That is usually our traditional last night together until whenever we meet up again, so that won't be forgotten," says Freya.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get planning."

* * *

_So much for waiting until they're going into Hogwarts fifth year... just watching the episodes of the TMNT to get a refresh of what happens in them and integrating them into the Harry Potter world, I realised that it made sense to combine them sooner than first thought, so the girls will be entering Hogwarts in the third year._

_Don't worry, folks, Christian is still an unknown to the ones who know of the girls, Severus and Remus – and of course their daughters, would be ensuring he's remained that way until a time where it comes out._

_So... off to Hogwarts and back and forth between them and New York City we go..._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Naturally we all know that I have no ownership whatsoever of Harry Potter and his fellow wizarding mates, or of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Original characters are mine.

Chapter Five

On the train...

Remus looks at the magnificent scarlet steam engine with mixed emotions. All the fond memories of so many years ago, now it was met with a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Then his daughter's voice enters his ears.

"Hogwarts Express... a way to travel with style and class with your fellow classmates... and hope you don't get derailed along the way."

"You really like to put an interesting spin on things, don't you, Angelfish?" Remus laughs.

"It's a gift!" Freya grins.

"I'll just hope for the train to stay on the rails, if that be the case, sis," said Athena, tittering a little.

"Dare you to train surf?" Freya offers.

Athena continues to smile and laugh. "Tempting... tempting... but I don't think giving Dad a heart attack would be a good idea."

"More than a heart attack, being made to face your other father on why you were train surfing in the first place is perhaps more terrifying," Remus shakes his head. "Speaking of, it is best to get on board now, before everywhere gets full."

"Tell us again as to why you're tagging along?" Athena asks.

"Because of the fact that there is a known criminal wandering about and apparently the Ministry and certain staff members would be put at ease knowing that a teacher is going to be on the train, too. At least that is the story I have been told."

"Oh, good, so not trying to be overprotective then," said Freya.

"Do you want me to be? I can hold your hand and walk you to the compartment... and -"

The thunderstruck faces of his daughters were enough to cause Remus to chuckle.

"I don't even think Daddy would do that, Dad," said Athena.

"Well, we can hope not!" says Freya crossing her arms.

"Come one, I'll help with your luggage at least, and then leave you alone," says Remus.

It was a little weird; Athena and Freya were almost worried about being noticed because of their status in being known. But it was possible that because of everyone being too busy with getting on the train and talking to their families, they didn't seem to bother to double take, this did make things smoother in finding an empty compartment, where they were helped with their things and after making sure that they will be okay, Remus left them to find a different compartment.

"So... what do we do to pass the time?" says Athena.

Freya pulls out a little android table. "We could always watch _the Walking Dead_, or _the Vikings_, or whatever else that's been downloaded on here, thanks to Donny."

"Oh, this will definitely help," Athena eagerly moves closer, while Freya makes sure they can both see the screen.

"I love being able to use this stuff here," Freya comments.

"The perks of being daughters to gods," Athena agrees.

"And being friends with your crush, Donny," Freya teases.

"Shut up! I am not crushing on Don!"

"Yeah, you are! You're blushing at just the very mention of him right now."

Athena wasn't going to admit or deny it. It was fun keeping her twin guessing.

"I happen to like his company," she simply says.

"Uh huh..."

"Can we just pick a show, please?"

"Okay," Freya knew when to back off.

"Who are you? And what are you using?"

The girls look up to see a pale pointed faced boy with white blond hair, already proudly wearing his school robes, donning the green of Slytherin. He wasn't alone, two other bots, one bulky with crew cut hair and the other shorter and with gorilla like arms.

"This is a remote control for a bomb that we have placed on this train; we just need to activate the sequence in order to set it on the course of blowing this baby off the rails," Freya answers in an ever serious voice.

Athena did her best to keep straight faced.

"That's a Muggle thing! It's not going to be able to work around magic!" the boy said, pointing at it.

Freya presses a button; the boys ducked thinking that she was serious about the bomb on the now departing train, only to hear the theme music to some show he never even heard of.

"If we really wanted to plant a bomb, we wouldn't have uttered a word," Athena simply said, as if it was obvious.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before!"

"No, you wouldn't have, because we hadn't been to Hogwarts, we're starting this year. I'm Freya and this is Athena, and you're Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle," Freya spoke in a tone that was eerily familiar to the boys.

"How did you know that?" Malfoy asks.

"That would be telling," said Freya. "What is the fun of spilling all of the beans before they need to be?"

"You're Mudbloods aren't you?"

"Straight to the derogatory terms already?" Athena was quite bored. "I wouldn't want to say that to us in front of certain people when we reach school, if I were you. Besides, we're not Muggleborn, our parents are every bit as magical, if not more."

"What does that mean?"

"Not telling."

Malfoy shakes his head and turns to his two friends. "Let's go, I wanna see if we can locate Potter... or that idiot Longbottom!"

The boys retreated and left the girls alone.

"You big flirt!" Athena then accuses when no one else could hear.

Freya gave the 'who me?' grin.

"You think he's cute!" Athena teased.

"Well, now we're even, you think Donny is cute, and I think that little ferret boy is cute, we can compare notes," Freya returns.

Athena laughs and shakes her head.

###

The journey to Hogwarts did go without its drama, for the train had stopped and a couple of Dementors came on board, in search for the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black.

When Athena and Freya saw for themselves what the heck... without really a thought and knowing their own capabilities, especially with a pair of fathers we taught them how, (after much pestering and will to give any spell a shot), produced a pair of Patronuses; a Hyena and a Unicorn, with slightly unusual patterning on both. The Hyena had the colouring of a grey wolf and faint stripes of a tiger, while the Unicorn's head and face had an even appearance of wolf head and tiger face painted on, like as though the Unicorn was just born with it.

They drove that Dementor away, and they found out later of the other one, because that one was driven out by their paternal father, with his wolf patronus; a wolf with tiger like strips. But not before someone passed right on out, the famous boy wizard, Harry Potter.

"What were the chances of Dad being in the same compartment as him," Athena comments, getting into the carriage, they saw the Thestrals plain as day and weren't bothered by them, they knew why they could see them and put it at that.

"He probably would have been sleeping and didn't realise he had company until the Dementor came along. You know how Dad is with train travel," Freya reminds her. "He was never a fan of the subway system in New York."

They were joined by three girls, two of whom were another pair of twin girls, both of whom just stared at Athena and Freya with surprise.

"You're... you're..." one of them tried to speak with choked up excitement at the sight before her. "You're Garnet and Amethyst from _Double the Wishes_!"

"And singers of your own band Elements!" said the other one.

"Not to forget Nixie and Pixie _Mirror Worlds_!"

"What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"We're going to be attending here," Athena replies politely. "And our real names are Freya and Athena."

"Oh, we know! We just couldn't believe that you're actually here, that's all. I'm Parvati Patil and this is my twin, Padma," said the girl.

The third girl who was with the twins was a bit confused.

"This is Lavender Brown, she and I are in the same house together," said Parvati. "Lavender these are the twins on those television shows we've been telling you about, they're very well known in the Muggle world."

"Oh," said the very light brown haired girl, then smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you know what houses you'd be Sorted into? As we can see you don't have your colours yet?" Padma asks.

"We have a fair idea, but would rather wait until it's final," said Freya, evenly.

"So, why are you both here?" asks Parvati.

"Because we needed a break from acting, singing and dancing, among other reasons. So after talking to our fathers, it was agreed that we come here," Athena explains.

"Wait, did you say fathers? As in you have two Dads?" Lavender pipes up.

"That would be correct," Athena answers with pride.

"How come we never see either of your fathers with you during the interviews? Or any backstage stuff?" Padma asks, already knowing that amongst certain fans that the famous twins from Double the Wishes didn't have the typical mother and father home life.

Freya's turn to speak; "Oh, they're there, you just don't actually see them on the screens, because it was under an agreement and whatever else the contract was. Any and all footage of our fathers is cut and erased to protect their identities."

"Why?"

"Many reasons."

"Is Wolf-River really your surname?" Parvati asks.

Freya shakes her head; "No, it's an alias surname, and one we're intending on using whilst here, too, because we don't want attention drawn on our fathers, or our other associations, wanting to protect them, as well as ourselves, even if we are in the spotlight."

"Can we know what your real surname is?"

"No," said Athena a little flatly. She sees the slightly hurt expressions of Parvati and Padma, so she goes to explain why; "We're not saying it to be rude or sound like snobs, but we, like anyone else who does what we do, have a right to privacy. We don't want to be made a fuss over whilst here, so we'd appreciate it if you did respect our wishes and not have you know what our real last name is."

"But other celebrities have revealed their real names at some point," Parvati tries.

"Those celebrities are adults and can make that choice for themselves. We're not seventeen yet, or even eighteen depending which world we're going on about, so the choice isn't really fully up to us, it's also the choice of our parents, too."

The carriage finally made it to the majestic and powerful looking building that made up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The girls were very impressed indeed.

Once they've entered the Entrance Hall, they were approached by Professor McGonagall, a strict but fair woman with tight black bun and elegant emerald green robes, and square shaped glasses.

"Girls, I must speak to you both," she said in a slightly hurried tone. "There has been a sudden change in plans in how you're going to be sorted into your Houses, I am unsure of what the details are, because the Headmaster will not explain. Only that you are to come with me to a room just up here, that will lead you to the very front of the Great Hall, where the First-Years will be coming in very shortly. You're going to have to wait until the First years are sorted to learn what Professor Dumbledore has in store."

Freya and Athena glanced at each other, not liking this at all, but followed McGonagall regardless, noticing the curious eyes upon them, not to mention a confused look on their father's face who had just entered the building himself and seeing them follow the Deputy Headmistress. Unfortunately, he couldn't go and find out right off without getting spotted, so he simply had to go into the Great Hall and up to the staff table, right at the front, upon a low, but large, dais.

A discreetly please Severus met him, as Remus sat down.

"Heard that there was trouble with Dementors," Severus mutters in French.

"You heard correct," Remus replies in the same language.

"How were Angelfish and Butterfly?"

"As far as I know, they're fine, but unsure as to why they were following Minerva to the little chamber room," Remus nods toward the door to the side of the dais, where Freya and Athena were now waiting behind.

Severus's eyes darkened a little and slowly moved them to look at the Headmaster, who was sitting at his position in the middle of the long table, and chatting pleasantly to Professor Sprout.

"He's up to something. Unfortunately, I don't know what."

Before Remus could say anymore, the stool with a large ratty old hat was carried out and everyone became quiet.

The Sorting Hat sang as it always did at every start of school year, and when it stopped, the sorting begun. Professor Flitwick – because McGonagall was occupied with a couple of other students, started calling out the names of the first-years to be sorted into one of the four Houses of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Close to the end, McGonagall had returned and sat at her seat on the other side of Severus, and he noticed Harry Potter and Hermione Granger of the Gryffindor House slipping in and heading for their House table to be seated with their friends.

Finally the last of the first-years was called and sorted, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we begin our feast, we have two new students who will be joining our wonderful and prestigious school. Some of you might know of them, some may not," the door to the chamber opens once more automatically and Dumbledore gestures for Freya and Athena to come forth.

'This wasn't the plan!' Athena telepathically sends to Freya.

With their pinkies linked lightly, they step on out, hearts pounding. They were so used to being in front of people, but this... this was different. The plan was to have them sorted in a quiet room just before the first-years so they could try and go in and be seated at the tables without, hopefully, being fully noticed.

"They will be joining the third-year students, as they chose to take a break from their overly busy schedules with Hollywood and concentrate on their schooling for a while. Let me introduce you to Freya and Athena Lupin-Snape!"

If only looks could kill!

The candle floating beside Dumbledore suddenly tipped toward him and the flame shot out in front of his face, nearly singeing the man's long white beard. But it didn't matter whether or not the Headmaster did get burnt, the damage was done.

Many a whispers erupted from the students, even some of the staff who were pretty much kept in the dark over Snape's personal life, but now...

'I really want to wipe that smug gloating from that face!' Severus telepathically speaks to Remus, while glowering at the Headmaster, who was, indeed, rather proud of what he did, and looking as though he did nothing wrong... as per darn usual.

'Believe me, I wanted to, but you know how bad that would have looked,' Remus replies in return.

Freya and Athena, with a look of betrayal and stock of their identity being blown into public the way it had, stared back at this man, they hadn't truly seen before, except for newspapers and chocolate frog collecting cards, but have heard so much about. A disturbing glint of satisfaction could be seen in those bright blue eyes.

"Freya, you first, please," says Flitwick, holding the Sorting Hat.

With a slightly shaky hand, Freya goes forward and takes it, she didn't bother to sit on the stool, just places the hat on her head, it slips over her eyes.

Remus and Severus watched with intent, for the Hat was very close to going into what was known as a 'Hatstall', where two Houses were very, very equal in compatibility for the student to be and couldn't figure which one was best.

"SLYTHERIN!" it shouted.

Slytherins were pretty stoked, probably because they figured out that this was their Head of House's own daughter, so who better to join them?

Athena was obviously right after and, she, too, nearly caused a stall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This was met with some very mixed results.

Both girls walked over to their new House tables, not exactly pleased on being separated, nor were they for being publically call out for who they really were, the one freaking bloody secret that their fathers had been doing everything they could to keep a lid on. They knew that there was that risk of it coming out when the agreement of Athena and Freya attending Hogwarts, but most definitely not like this!

The feast was announced to begin.

Athena sees Freya not holding back in helping herself to the variety of delicious food in front of her, a small smile goes on her lips, before she, too, helps herself.

"Since when has Snape ever been with anyone?" Ron mutters, he, Harry and Hermione were a little further up the table.

"Since it's not been our business, Ron," Hermione frowns. "I don't think either Professor Snape or Professor Lupin wanted to have those two announced like that, unless I was the only one who saw Professor Snape's face toward Dumbledore and Lupin being equally not impressed."

"Something tells me those two weren't counting on it either, they looked nearly terrified at the fact that they were named, like they were expecting to have a different name be called out," Harry mentions, studying Athena, and Freya over at the Slytherin table, not talking to anyone, just quietly eating their food.

Though, it was a clear difference to how the Slytherins were taking to Freya, compared to the Gryffindors to Athena.

"Are they trying to suck up to Freya?" Remus mutters to Severus.

"If they are, they're failing miserably," Severus says back, as the two saw how Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were trying to actually talk to Freya. Freya was responding, but not to the satisfaction the two girls were hoping for. "Certainly different to Athena, though."

No one was trying to talk to Athena on the other side of the room. Not even Parvati and Lavender who were very chatty much earlier in the carriage, only to want to ignore her completely.

Dinner was shortly over and any and all announcements, notices and details were spoken, including new members of staff for the subjects that had been allocated to them and why there were Dementors posted about the entrance gates of the school, and a few others, before Dumbledore dismissed everyone for a good night and a fresh start for the morning.

Freya waited for Athena just outside the doors of the Great Hall, not at all giving a crap, especially when she saw her sister's not so happy expression and places an arm around the back of her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing? You should be heading up to the Gryffindor Dormitory," spoke a very high-horse style tone, belonging to a lanky red head wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a shiny '_Head Boy_' badge. He was speaking to Athena.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she's with me," Freya snips.

"You need to be heading off to your dorm, as well," said the redhead.

"Can't two siblings say goodnight?"

"Is there a problem?"

The redheaded boy turns to see Severus had sleeked up behind him.

"I was informing these two that they need to get to their dormitories, Professor."

"I believe that badge is getting to your head just a little, Mr Weasley," Severus speaks in his infamous silken tone. "There is no harm being done here, considering I had noticed that the Patils have done the exact same thing, and you didn't exactly pull them for wishing the other good night, before departing for their own dorms, or any other siblings that are not of the same house. Or is it because you're seeing a Gryffindor talking to a Slytherin something you're not accustomed to?"

Percy Weasley couldn't find an answer.

"Athena will join the Gryffindors shortly," Severus then says evenly.

They watch as Percy turns and heads for the grand staircase, before Severus addresses his two daughters.

"I'll have it arrange where you can escape to mine or your other father's quarters when you need to get away from either of your dormitories," he tells them in Japanese. "We may not be in them when you do enter, but you know you're welcome to stay in whichever one you happen to go to as long as you need."

This was a comfort to the pair.

"Where is Dad?" Athena asks.

"He needed to step out for a moment or so."

"Is he okay?"

Severus thought on his answer. "He will be." It wasn't often where Remus was the one have unpleasant flashback that rocks him as much, but they do happen; sadly this one came just as soon as everyone was dismissed, in a way, sort of good timing, for a bad memory to come up.

"Just as you will be, too," he adds.

With that, Athena goes to make her way upstairs to find her way to the Gryffindor Tower, while Freya joins her father to head toward the dungeons, where the Slytherins were located.


End file.
